


Rough Fantasy

by Mattycakes



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattycakes/pseuds/Mattycakes
Summary: Quark has a fantasy. Odo indulges him.Warnings/Spoilers: FANTASY non con. Everyone is consenting but the fantasy being explored by two consenting parties is non consensual.





	Rough Fantasy

Quark, for all his past talk about how he wanted a submissive female, one in keeping with traditional Ferengi values, had long since noticed that his actual desires were in direct contrast to those he wished to project himself as having. Grilka, his Klingon ex-wife, for example, was hardly submissive. The same could be said of Rionoj, the purple haired smuggler with whom he’d had a long standing arrangement. Or Natima, who had been bold enough to stand against her own terrifying government. And his favourtie holosuite programs usually tended to involve being tied up, restrained and dominated.

Quark had come to realize that his love and passion for Odo was, in actuality, entirely consistent with his past inclinations; he seemed to have a thing for strong, authoratitive and domineering types.

Odo, meanwhile, for all his past talk about how much he wanted to _see _Quark imprisoned and subdued, was an incredibly gentle lover and while Quark had thoroughly enjoyed being brought to pieces with each tender caress, he couldn’t help feeling slightly frustrated with Odo’s stubborn reluctance regarding his current request.

“You _said _you wanted to know if there was anything I wanted you to do,” Quark was wheedling, sitting on the edge of Odo’s desk and drumming it pointedly with his blue-painted nails.

“I meant…” Odo wasn’t sure what he meant exactly, but he was certain he hadn’t meant _this. _

“Come on,” Quark insisted, leaning forwards and plucking the pad Odo was pretending to study out of the changling’s hands. “You can’t tell me that in all these years the thought hasn’t at least _occurred _to you.”

Odo bristled. It had, once or twice. But that was then and now…

“Things are different now,” Odo said gruffly, snatching his pad back. “I don’t want to do anything that would damage you, Quark.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Quark replied breathlessly, thrilled that he’d actually gotten Odo to admit that a _part _of him wanted to do it. “It’s not like it would be real. I’m asking for it. It’s like roleplay. Like a game,” he clarified when Odo cocked his head.

Odo’s smooth features darkened. “I don’t _want _to treat our relationship like a game,” he retorted, with a note of tenderness in his voice that made Quark’s stomach twist in a pleasant way. He really did like how things were between them now, he liked the way Odo had been so gentle with him at first, almost as if he was scared of hurting Quark. But Quark wasn’t adverse to a little pain, and that in itself seemed to distress Odo somewhat, which is why Quark hadn’t brought it up. Until now.

“I suppose I could see why you like the idea,” Odo muttered finally, and Quark brightened. “I just don’t want you to feel…” Odo paused, considering his next words, “_helpless, _or like you don’t have a choice.”

Quark’s cock gave a definite, interested twitch at the prospect of feeling helpless.

“That’s the whole point,” Quark said evenly, adjusting himself in his trousers, pleased when Odo’s eyes flicked down to the front of Quark’s pants “I _want _to feel like that. But it’d be different with you because I know deep down I’d really be safe. It wouldn’t be like…” Quark stopped himself from listing off names from past experiences where his desire to be dominated had clouded his common sense. Grilka was probably somewhere on that line; satisfying as the encounter had been, and though he bore her absolutely no ill will, he definitely acknowledged that he’d allowed himself to succumb to some serious bodily injury at her hands, and probably shouldn’t have partaken in such a deadly experiment. She hadn’t even been the most violent encounter Quark had experienced, not by a long shot. Quark had a nasty habit of toying with danger, sometimes switching holodeck safety protocols off to add to the thrill, and there had been a few Cardassians when the station had still been Terok Nor that had actually made Quark wonder if he was going to die. He’d climaxed harder than ever (at least until he’d met Odo) but had spent the next few nights considering just how close to actual danger he’d allowed himself to get, and tucking some unpleasant feelings into the back of his mind.

Odo’s scowl had deepened as he correctly assessed what Quark had stopped himself from mentioning; the idea of Quark helpless and subjected to sexual acts was unpleasant to him and he couldn’t fathom why Quark was asking him to do this. Even when he’d wanted Quark in prison, facing justice for his crimes, he’d never actually wanted to see him _hurt _in the way Quark was asking_. _

But he did want Quark to feel pleasure. And he _was _asking for this. And it was true, whatever fantasies Odo indulged, Quark would always, absolutely be safe with him.

“Fine,” Odo said in a low voice, smirking at the way Quark’s eyes positively bulged in delighted shock. “I’m not promising anything drastic. And I have some conditions. But once we’ve discussed the _details…” _Odo took Quarks hand in his and massaged his palm promisingly with his thumb, “I see no reason why I shouldn’t give what you’re asking a try.”

“That’s all I ask,” Quark said breathlessly.

_For now, _Quark thought mischievously while Odo thought the exact same thing with a sense of wry dread.

*

The promenade had been darkened to simulate nighttime. The shops were closed and everyone was asleep. Almost everyone.

Quark was still in his bar, polishing a glass. He’d been polishing it for the last half-hour, his stomach thrumming with excitement. Any moment now…

He exhaled sharply through his nose as a hand suddenly clapped over his mouth, silencing the involuntary screech that tried to escape his throat. A hard body shoved against him from behind, another hand seized one of his arms and pulled it up against Quark’s back, hard. It hurt ever so slightly, stretching his muscles beyond what was comfortable, and then teeth and warm, wet lips were suddenly against his ear. Quarks knees buckled which made it easy for whoever it was to bend him roughly over the bar counter. Through layers of fabric Quark could feel a hardness digging into his rear and he squirmed, trying and failing to break free from the iron grip that held him.

A rough grumble made Quark’s ear tingle, and Quark couldn’t help his body from giving a hard spasm with the shock of pleasure that the vibrations produced. He’d been half hard already, but now his cock was solid and aching and digging uncomfortably into the confines of his pants and the hard counter.

“Don’t scream,” a low voice demanded and Quark nodded with a whimper, gasping for air as the hand over his mouth withdrew and busied itself with Quark’s other wrist, pressing them together, finally holding them in one firm hand. Quark bucked again as he felt his belt being undone and then used to tie his arms behind his back. He pressed his cheek into the counter, watching it fog slightly with his breath before his vision was obscured by the ascot he’d not even noticed being removed from his neck. Quark was blind and bound, and at the mercy of a pair of hungry hands that were now manipulating the buttons of his jacket, and once it was open, the fly of his pants. Quark turned his head and pressed his brow against the counter as he felt his pants slide down his legs. Two sure hands grabbed Quark by the hips and gave them a tug backwards so that Quark was entirely exposed and vulnerable. A hand that was slick with Quark didn’t know what wrapped around his erection and started massaging, making Quark emit a pitched whine. The hand travelled further down, giving Quark’s balls a squeeze before moving further along.

“What’s this?” Quark closed his eyes in delighted humiliation as a curious finger dipped into his wet folds. It wasn’t discussed, the fact that some Ferengi men were born with this abnormality, and Quark had suspected a few times that it was part of the reason Ferengi men were never supposed to take their clothes off, why their unclothed women were supposed to stay indoors and never speak to strangers. He’d often wondered if Ferengi genders were actually as rigidly separate as their society claimed. It’s not like anyone would know. Their social norms and the strict secrecy of their medical information prevented any real understanding of the subject.

But Quark had always been like this, and while it had once been a source of deep shame that he’d for the most part pretended didn’t exist, he didn’t mind it so much in recent years, especially when that part of him could be stimulated in such wonderfully fulfilling ways.

The finger entered him slowly, and Quark lost himself in the idea of a stranger touching that secret place within him, setting internal nerves alight with each deepening touch. Skewered and gasping, Quark realized he was rocking back onto the hand that now added another finger, coaxing more wetness out of him.

“You’re so open,” the voice behind Quark murmured appreciatively. “So wet and open for me.”

Quark nodded, unable to do anything but choke out a noise that sounded as close to ‘please’ as he could manage. The fingers didn’t let up, moving inside him with a deliberate squelching sound that made Quarks cheeks and ears burn. He knew nobody but a Ferengi could possibly hear the noise from outside the bar, but to him it was an obscene cacophony, and with his sight restricted the whole world seemed narrowed down to that sound and the accompanying sensations.

“All right,” the low voice said smoothly, and Quark realized he really had been begging. The fingers withdrew slowly and Quark lifted his hips, certain that if the bar hadn’t been holding the rest of his weight he’d have sagged to the floor. The second those fingers weren’t plugging him up, Quark felt his own natural slickness sliding out of him and down one of his thighs. He moaned, trying to press his legs together to relieve the empty ache he felt now but the hands were holding his legs apart and they were strong.

“Oh-h…” Quark nearly sobbed as a tongue shot out of nowhere to collect the dripping fluid running down his leg. His body heaved with shaking breaths as the tongue travelled upwards to sample the source, licking interestedly a good few times just to bring Quark to an entirely new definition of desperate. It wasn’t enough, even when he felt an entire face press against him so that tongue could try and penetrate him with urgent licks; it wasn’t even _close _to enough.

“Just fuck me,” Quark tried to demand but it sounded pathetic and he was painfully aware there was nothing he could do to speed things along and that knowledge was making him want to explode. He squirmed and struggled, wishing he could break free and find some way to finally give himself the kind of fullness he needed right _now. _But he couldn’t. He couldn’t move, could only sag against his bar top at the mercy of those firm hands and insistent tongue.

The tongue swirling inside Quark gave one last lick and then he felt the vibrations of a low rumble against Quark’s most intimate parts before finally the face detached itself and Quark was panting with abandon and want as he felt the body behind him straighten up.

“Tell me you want it,” the voice behind Quark growled, and Quark jumped like he’d been electrocuted as something warm and large and blunt rubbed between his folds, but not penetrating him, not yet.

“I do, I want it, please just give me… oh-h _yes,” _Quark hissed, as finally he felt a hard cock push its way inside. Quark’s soft walls twitched in pleasure as they gave way to the hard flesh massaging him from within, greedily welcoming the intrusion. Quark lifted himself off the counter enough to push back, impaling himself as best he could with his arms behind his back. He almost staggered and fell, but those wicked hands grabbed him by the torso and held Quark in place.

Quark lost all sense of time, all sense of surrounding, all sense of anything but the feeling of being fucked hard and slow and steady. He almost wished he could fist his own cock at the same time but that would have been too much and he’d have come immediately, so instead Quark lolled his head backwards against the unseen chest that now supported him as a set of hips slammed into him from behind. After a good few thrusts, Quark caught on to the rhythm, bending and straightening his legs as best he could to match his assailant’s rhythm, making sure each thrust penetrated him deeply, against his sweetest spot.

Quark felt as though he could do this forever, but he was too excited, he was getting close already, and he nearly cried with the knowledge that it was nearly over.

“I’m going to come,” Quark managed to gasp out before one of the arms around him retightened it’s grip and the other repositioned itself on Quark’s cock, jerking it a couple of times just as Quark clenched down with the first spasms of his orgasm. Teeth and lips and tongue were back on his ear, the hand on his cock started moving wildly and the hard, warm force moving in and out of Quark suddenly sped up considerably. Quark shrieked his way through an intense climax that he was certain had sullied his entire bartop and probably a couple of chairs as well.

The arms and chest holding Quark gave an almost fluid ripple, and Quark felt the body behind him shake with its own pleasure. They eeked out the last threads of pleasure together and then sagged, helpless and spent to the ground

“You okay?” Quark finally asked, squirming against Odo from their spooning position on the floor behind Quark’s bar. He felt Odo’s chest shake again, but this time with laughter as opposed to the fluid rippling that he’d learned was something like the changling version of an orgasm.

“Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing,” Odo said, sounding breathless, even though he technically didn’t have any breath. Quark felt hands that were not quite solid fumbling with the knot at the back of his head and blinked as light permeated his vision and his bar cabinets came into focus.

“I’m great,” Quark said honestly, wincing a little as his arms were finally freed. “Better than great. That was…” Amazing. Perfect. None of these words seemed to compare to how incredible it was to actually live out one of his most coveted fantasies. Being bound and fucked by a stranger in his own bar. He gave a final post coital spasm around Odo’s cock just thinking about it again. “Thank you,” Quark said, kissing the back of Odo’s hand, which was still shifting in and out of solidity for the moment. Quark knew Odo was close to needing to regenerate and the changling’s orgasms – something Quark was certain Odo hadn’t been able to do prior to becoming a solid for a short while – seemed to accelerate the time towards Odo needing to regenerate. Quark could empathise. He’d have been quite happy to pass out on the cold bar floor right then and there.

“Computer, end program ‘Quark’s Bar’ and begin a sonic sanitation” Odo finally said as though he was reading Quark’s thoughts, and the simulated version of the bar dissipated leaving Odo and Quark lying on the floor of one of Quark’s holosuites, the air tingling with the sonic vibrations that cleaned the biological mess they’d made.

“I still don’t understand why we couldn’t have just done this downstairs,” Quark mumbled, stifling a yawn as he detached their lower halves and turned to face Odo. “We had the _exact _same setting _right there._ This was a _huge _power drain.”

“It would have been illegal Quark,” Odo said patiently, rubbing the small of Quark’s back. “Not to mention unsanitary. You serve _food _in that bar. I for one don’t understand why we didn’t just do this in your quarters.”

“Next time,” Quark promised sleepily. “I just really wanted to do this in the bar. Wanted to feel like someone could walk in.” Quark squirmed a little, thinking to himself that someone could still have walked in on them in the holosuite.

Odo chuckled. “I suppose that element was… somewhat stimulating.”

“We’ll make an exhibitionist of you yet,” Quark said closing his eyes and shivering. As fun as this had been, he was exhausted and honestly he really could use the comfort of his bed and several blankets right about now.

“Right, come along. Bedtime,” Odo sad brusquely, while Quark grumbled in response, stubbornly clinging to Odo and keeping them both on the floor. Odo sighed indulgently. “Computer, lock on to my combadge and transport two to Quark’s quarters.”

“We’re using up more station power?” Quark prodded, but he sighed in relief as he suddenly found himself in the low light and carpeted warmth of his quarters. He toed his boots off and crawled into bed, looking at Odo pointedly, who shifted awkwardly in response.

“I need to regenerate,” Odo said, almost apologetically. He’d stayed at Quark’s before, but had brought his bucket and kept it by the bed, slipping out when Quark was asleep to return to a gelatinous state and back in before the Ferengi could wake. But as it was, Odo was struggling to maintain his form. It had been an exhausting, albeit rewarding night.

Quark bit his lip. “I really want you here with me,” he said quietly, pulling the sheets back. Tonight had been wonderful, the fantasy of being dominated and vulnerable everything he’d hoped for, but now Quark was craving comfort and intimacy and didn’t really want that vulnerability to morph into something dark and lonely that he’d end up pushing into the back of his mind like he often had before. “Do you really need the bucket?”

Odo went very still. Even more so than usual. “I don’t… I can’t guarantee it will be very comfortable,” he said slowly, even as he took a step towards Quark’s bed. “For you, I mean.”

Quark made a noise of discontent and thumped the mattress. “Shut up and get in.”

Slowly, like a shy animal being coaxed with a treat, Odo moved towards the bed and crawled under the covers with Quark. He held Quark’s gaze for a long moment then lay down, sighing as his face melted away and he returned to his natural liquid state.

Quark reached out to touch Odo – he was warm and rippled in a sort of pleased way in response to the carress. He lay down next to Odo, even pressing against him, pleased when Odo didn’t back away but instead oozed his way closer. For a moment Quark was worried about rolling over in his sleep and squishing Odo, or that Odo would get stuck in his sheets like a stain and be unable to get out and resolidify. Then Quark snorted softly to himself; knives and phasers couldn’t hurt Odo, even in a gelatinous state. He could ooze his way through grates and mesh and come out the other side unharmed. Quark couldn’t hurt him. Odo would be fine in his bed.

“Night,” Quark said softly, dozing off almost immediately to the comforting feeling of Odo pooling up against him.


End file.
